The Promise of Polaris
by candelight
Summary: Based on Pearl84's Checkmate. Like Vladimir Masters in his dark world, where bitterness is given unyielding precedence, Polaris, or the North Star, remains forever constant. But this Star leads to hope-much as Danny does-to lead lonely wayfarers home.
1. Chapter 1

The Promise of Polaris

_Siete preziosi. Il Polaris è sempre là._

Prologue: Eleven Years Ago

Based on Pearl84's Checkmate. Like Vladimir Masters in his dark world, where bitterness is given unyielding precedence, Dhruva Tara, Polaris, or the North Star, remains forever constant. Though Danny notes that while one leads to a twisted and horrific future, the other glows in the darkness, pointing weary travelers ahead to home.

~(*)~

Bonjour, everyone! I can't believe Checkmate is ending in nine more chapters...*Waits for the audience to cease sobbing, pats them all on backs.*

I lost the first half of this story while I was in a DA chat. *Dies, dies, dies a little inside.* I was ready to cry-and, I'm ashamed to say I did, a little bit. I really, really enjoyed the first half; it was some of my better work...so I only hope that I can somehow manage to duplicate it.

But I'll do my best to make the Hidden Pearl contest deadline. I know I don't stand much of a chance, but long live CM power! ^^

As for why I chose this scene from the tale...well...it's a bit personal, but...I like the quiet moments in life. Sometimes, I simply need to shake myself away from the folds of people for a bit, and find a favorite glade of mine where I sometimes visit once a year in the countryside.

If I'm lucky, and it's not overcast with clouds, and am patient enough, the stars begin to tentatively peek out. It's then that I don't really have to think of anything at all for awhile, as fireflies absentmindedly fly about the place, their little golden glow flashing on and off again while it steadily gets darker.

I like it when theday's canopy begins to slide, thus allowing more stars to venture out. I love it when, soon enough, they pepper the entire skyline, and there's an ocean of them in the darkness. It's then that I truly begin to think and ponder-I guess a little more in-depthly so then I usually do. There's so much to think about as one grows older, and the world more complicated, and so many things to ponder.

I like the surprise of an occasional shooting star, and I still *Blush.* enjoy making a wish if I'm fortunate enough to see one. After that, I like to meet up with my fellow campers, (Who are roasting marshmallows) and then, we all set out candles on little lightweight containers, and set them adrift on the lake as we sing a hymn. It's one of my favorite times of the year, and it's a six year old  
tradition. *Flushes.*

It feels better to share the experience, I guess. It wouldn't be half as enchanting if it were just me alone on the lakeside. As for the stars...I believe they're meant to be shared, on the whole.

That's why I really enjoy Vlad and Danny's time observing the stars. Also...it's a bit nice, seeing Danny teach Vlad something for a change. Though I guess, in the long run...it's hard to see just who is the master mentor...

Unfortunately, I'm not nearly as clever as Danny when it comes to naming constellations...D: Ah, well. Enough of my boring life. ^^

*Sighs.* Ah, well. I don't quite understand how Pearl, Or TruePhan-san, for that matter, manage to keep it up the way they do. By now, I'm fairly ascertain that I would have lost it by now...60 pages in one chapter...*Shakes head, looks bemused before handing Miss Pearl and Miss TruePhan rose bouquets.*

God keep you two. By the way...if you happen to go on DA, I will have included a small link to a video with this particular entry piece. It's a piano composition by George Winston, known as 'Night Sky.' Not only does the title fit, but...

^^...I guess you'll just have to see, yourself. I only ask that you listen to the tune while you read this. I very much hope you do, and I hope it enhances the fiction's experience for you.

Please, take care, everyone. Gosh...long Author Note, much? D:

~(*)~

_Quote:_

_"I thought I saw,_

_A shooting star..._

_It did not make a sound._

_It was so high,_

_I can't be sure,_

_It ever touched the ground._

_But I am sure I saw it fell._

_And it brightened up my day..._

_Won't you say that you,_

_Thought you saw it, too,_

_So that I may feel this way?"_

_~(*)~_

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

The quiet sounds of the sleepy crickets' halfhearted, nocturnal tune were fading quickly in the late evening air, as one after another, the small insects began to drowsily hop through the sea of green blades to a cozy habitual underground.

It didn't take long for their 'fiddling' of sorts to finally be overtaken by silence once again, broken only by the nightly breeze still rippling through the long strands of grass any which way it decided to make them flutter under a dark skyline.

The trees were no different-if the boughs did not sway at the softest wisp of air, the leaves did, and, should a particularly powerful gust decide to roar its echoing mantra in the woods surrounding the small clearing, the boughs wildly swung with it, emerald leaves occasionally tumbling from the brown tangles and twigs. But this was summer, and most of them remained firmly attached to the  
strong, firm trees, which had branches that looked like arms-or hands. And so many of those hands had long, gnarled, twisted fingertips stretching out ominously from where the old creatures firmly stood, like some firm, ancient sentinels.

It would have been terrifying to the two small figures upon a hill in the clearing of a great ocean of trees-had they been paying any attention at all.

But no-their eyes did not stray to the woods where there could very well be lurking coyotes, wolves, and other mindless, snarling creatures with dilated eyes that glowed in the dark, with long, sharp, and bloody teeth ready to tear into anyone and anything. Their eyes were fixated on the sky.

The evening breeze toyed with the light orange strands it found, choosing to sway it this way and that, before rushing through midnight bangs it soon discovered. The little girl shuddered, and moved to cover herself better with the quilt draped around her and the small boy huddled next to her shoulders. The weather was really a bit unseasonal for this time of year, even for so very late at night.

The air was crisp; cool even. Summer's warm respite was It almost tasted of Autumn's brisk cold, though Autumn almost certainly would not come until another two or three months... The girl turned her head around slightly, but the little four year old next to her kept his head perfectly locked in place, expression lost, eyes large. The six year old faintly pondered her younger brother's expression for a moment or two before resuming to look at the West, where an enormous star had been glowering just hours ago, battering with all it's might to stay afloat of the horizon. But, at last, it had sullenly sank, and all the dwindling remains of the reds, golds, pinks, and oranges the sun had so elaborately displayed were now quite gone; as night had overtaken the world once again.

Indigo-dark, dark indigo, as dark as berry juice, or India ink-was now carpeting the sky. Only the faintest twinge of blue remained, somewhere to the East. But it was much darkened into a strait of violet, which Jasmine found really rather pretty, if not just a bit creepy.

Maybe it was just pretty creepy.

Nostalgic for the lovely shades of pink that had come with the sunset they had finished some time ago, the little girl sighed, and plopped on her back, almost having to shield her eyes from the light  
streaming mildly from the enormous, milky pearl gleaming from above. It was precisely this glow that allowed the two children to see one another, even in the dead of night. Though while Jazz could see her little brother quite perfectly, she wasn't sure if the small boy was seeing anything but the thousands of stars littering the sky.

The six year old hid a small smile upon inching forwards, and glancing at the quiet expression so seldom found on her little brother's face, his large blue eyes still caught up in the starry inferno above. Jazz followed the child's gaze to the sky.

The stars quite literally appeared to not have room enough for one another, and the sky was sprinkled with them like….well….sprinkles on one of her mother's cupcakes. Yes. That would fit. With a sigh, Jazz plopped onto her back, hands behind her head. Her little brother still took no notice, even as Jazz began staring at him curiously once again.

You could rarely see so many stars back in Amity Park. But while Danny enjoyed scribbling messy stars on his artwork (The fact that the stars were imperfect, and almost shapeless, was something that Mrs. Fenton did not seem to mind, considering that those drawings always seemed to sooner or later litter the refrigerator door), Jazz had never really noticed him being enraptured by them  
like….this.

Her little brother talked constantly of being an astronaut when he grew up, but he probably was still in "that stage." Jazz did not really know what "that stage" was, but considering how fun it was to say the words, and how important one could feel saying them, she assumed that it meant wanting to be something like a super hero or a ballerina (As she had once wished to be) when you grew up, even when both were unlikely.

Jazz glanced at the sky again, expression softening. There was….so much to see out here, in the woods. Even though she very much missed Amity Park and its conveniences, she couldn't deny that she enjoyed visiting her Aunt C's home with her mother and little brother. Daddy had stayed behind in Amity Park to "hold down the fort," though Jazz didn't really know why, considering the large number of burglar (And ghost) alarms set up in their house.

…or maybe it had something to do with the fact that their Aunt never chose to spare her father a nasty glower every time the two were within fifteen feet of each other. Jazz fidgeted in the cool grass, suddenly uncomfortable, but now biting back an urge to giggle.

According to her Aunt, she had felt no self-respecting man was worthy of her little sister. And….when it came to Jack Fenton…..

Maybe it was better the man had chosen to stay in Amity, after all. Last time he dared to visit, Aunty Cecilia had told him that 'she missed him.'

But also that her aim was improving.

~(*)~

Jazz yawned, and blinked blearily, before moving her hand to her eyes.

It seemed a shame to deprive Danny of the experience, but Jazz was sleepy, and the loft that had been prepared for the two had never sounded quite so good.  
Anxious to get her little brother's attention, Jazz cleared her throat, but Danny's eyes were still clustered at the billions of stars scattered around the sky that seemed….larger, somehow, in the absence of buildings-and took no heed.

Getting impatient, Jazz rolled her eyes, and crossed her small arms, which were now littered with goosebumps.

"Danny."

The child started at his name, and the little four year old at last turned his eyes from the ocean of stars to stare at his sister.

"Wha?"

"I wanna go in."

Danny turned his eyes back to the enormous moon still glowing serenely in front of them as it continued to rise in the sky, like a Queen of the diamonds-diamonds scattered everywhere.

"Jus' a little while longer."

Jazz frowned, and fought to keep the whine out of her voice.

"But I wanna go to bed."

Danny turned to stare incredulously at his foolish older sister.

"Then go to bed."

Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"I hafta look after you. Mom said."

Danny visibly cringed at those latter words. Mom said. Oh, dear. That meant that if he didn't follow his sister in, then Mommy would come out-and chase Danny if she had to! While that always made Danny shriek with laughter and giggles, it would take away from his star-seeing.

And the four year old did NOT want that. He guessed that there were….FIVE whole stars in the sky! Maybe even ten! Or ELEVEN!

Or a Hundred!

Or a Bagillion stars! And Danny wanted to see and count them all! He didn't want to go INSIDE, not on his last night here! Not NOW!

A twinkling flash caught Danny's eye, and the small child whipped around, just in time to see a star quietly shoot to Earth in a stream of silver, before disappearing over the haze of rustling and rocking treetops in the distance. The little boy's breath hitched, and, just as his mother had told him, immediately began to think of a wish.

_'Tar right, 'tar right, frisk 'tar I seed tonight,'_ Danny thought quickly, and then paused. What exactly did he wish for?

Another few minutes-or a few hours-more outside? Liking the idea very much, Danny made his wish, before curiously glancing at the woods again.

An Owl hooted softly, somewhere in the treetops. He vaguely wondered where that star had gone. It had already disappeared from the late evening sky.

He wondered why stars fell at all. If he were a star, he wouldn't want to leave such a pretty place such as the sky, where there were plenty of other stars around to keep you company. The Earth had to be a lot darker then the sky, especially at night. Everything and everyone was small at night.

Danny unconsciously inched closer to his sister, who was talking again, but the boy wasn't quite listening. A terrible idea had struck him, and distress was slowly becoming near-audible on his countenance.

What if the star never wanted to fall at all? Danny had fallen a few times, and ended up with scrapes on his knees and bumps on his head. They hurt! Did the star hurt at all when it had fallen? And now it didn't have anything but Dark around. Nothing but Dark, while all the other stars got to glimmer as much or as little as they pleased. Did they know that one of their own had gone away, and  
probably wasn't comin' back?

What if the star was sad? Or lonely?

"Jazz?"

The girl had been lecturing him about the late hour, but the boy hurriedly interrupted her, before she could continue.

"What?"

Danny pointed a finger at the sky, looking confused.

"When da stars go home?"

Jazz sent him a bewildered look.

"What? You mean…like a movie star, or….."

Danny shook his head vigorously, and jabbed his little finger at the sky once again, brow furrowed.

"Nooo! When da stars go back afta they fall?"

After a moment, Jazz's own creased eyebrow relaxed with understanding, and she shrugged before leaning back once again.

"I dunno. Never, I guess."

This came as a blow; Danny stared at his older sister, more then slightly flabbergasted. The boy fully believed that his older sister knew everything, even if she did 'forget' stuff. But that was different then not knowing.

"Neva?" Danny asked, his heart sinking. There were plenty of stars in the sky, but the boy liked to think of them as snowflakes-with never two being the same. That one star was different then the others, and never going back.

Then again, now that it was dark, and no other stars around it, it might shine when it was forced to do so by itself. Danny's face brightened, and then fell again.

Still, the star would just get lonely, all by itself. It was why he got so upset when Jazz went on a playdate at a friend's house, and didn't stay with Danny or take Danny with her. Then again, there was always his best friend Tucker to call.

Wrapping his half of the blanket around himself, Danny decided to change his earlier wish-could he do such a thing? But Danny decided he surely must, and quickly concentrated on the wish that the star would go back home. If there was any real magic in the stars, then maybe they'd listen, and take the star back.

Danny hoped they would.

Jazz's little hands landed on her thighs with a light flunk, as she turned to glare at Danny, face set in full pout-mode.

"Daaaannnnnnnnyyyyyy! I wanna go in, right now!"

Danny gave his sister wide, kitten-like eyes, and his mouth began to tremble.

But Jazz just scowled.

"That's not gonna work this time, Danny! I wanna go to bed. Right now."

Jazz stiffly stood, stretched, and then glared at her little brother, who glared back.

"If you don't, I'll tell Mommy!" she warned.

"And I'll tell her you're being mean and bossy again!" Danny cried indignantly.

Jazz opened her mouth to argue, but then she just sighed, her eyes drooping. Obviously, the girl was by this point much too sleepy to argue.

"Please?" she asked, quietly. Danny tried to ignore her, but as much as he tried to keep his eyes fixed on the stars, he was all too aware of his sister staring at him, expression pleading. Finally, unable to take it any longer, the boy sighed, and turned towards his relieved older sister, who stretched out a hand. Grudgingly, reluctantly-Danny still took it, and let Jazz help heave him to his feet. He swayed slightly, unexpected drowsiness seeping into his eyes.

Gosh, it really w-was late….much later then Danny had realized.

The little boy stumbled as Jazz tugged him through the darkness, his eyes bleary with exhaustion. He paused to rub a little fist in one, nearly tripping as Jazz continued to pull him along back towards the house.

Actually, bed didn't sound…..QUITE so bad, now…

...just what time was it, anyways? Danny glanced at Jazz with eyes flickering with exhaustion, and suddenly remembered a phrase that Daddy sometimes liked to use: The blind leading the  
blind. Now, it was the sleepwalking leading the sleepwalking.

The boy giggled at the idea as his sister began to tug him up the path leading to their aunt's home. Aunt C was probably asleep by now, but Mommy was awake, judging by the light still in the kitchen.

His eyes flickered to the sky one last time as the door swung open, and Maddie bustled out, scolding about something. But now, Danny was quite literally dead on his feet, and swayed slightly, not quite hearing what the woman in the HAZMAT suit was fussing about as she bent, and scooped up a sleepy Danny before the woman took a yawning Jazz's hand.

Chin now resting on his Mother's shoulder, Danny fought against his closing eyelids as another question burned to his lips.

"Jazz?"

The little girl stumbled alongside her mother, mouth slack.

"...wha?" she mumbled, as Maddie patiently directed her two children to bed.

By both fatigue and the slight fact that his face was buried in Maddie's shoulder, Danny's words came out a garbled mess.

"...da stars...da dey hav' those five points, like in the books?"

Jazz just shrugged as the weary girl kicked off her shoes, and reached for the pajamas upon the pink bedspread. Maddie turned to tuck the small boy in as Jazz let out a soft mumble.

"...I dunno. Maybe."

Danny blinked again as Maddie began to help him into his PJs.

"...oh. How come they glow? And sparkle, n'...n'..."

The boy let out an enormous yawn, and was soon gently pushed down by Maddie, who kissed him on the head before the woman tiptoed over to her daughter to do likewise. After bidding them each a soft, "Good night," Madeline soon made her way for the door, closing the creaking oak as quietly as she could.

Face against the soft linen, the four year old had to really struggle against the waves of drowsiness to ask his next question:

"...Jazz?"

The little girl shifted from the bed opposite Danny's.

"Mmmm?"

The little boy sleepily pushed himself up on one elbow, yawned once again, and, with spots fluttering in and out of his vision, managed to ask:

"How come stars glow sometimes, and sometimes, they don't?"

The covers on Jazz's shoulders lifted, and then lowered. It was obvious the girl was shrugging.

"Mmmpgh...Iono. They're always glowing, even when you can't see 'em. Stars are always on fire. Even in the daytime."

The thought struck Danny as so peculiar that he sat directly up in bed, and turned to look at his sister, quite confused.

"Really?"

Jazz sleepily nodded again, before burying her head under her pillow.

"Yes. The one star that's always visible, each and every night-is po...pa...The North Star. My book says you just gotta know where to look for it."

"Where do you look for it?"

Jazz did not answer; and she did not need to. The easy inhalation and exhalation sounds told the disappointed child as much: Jazz had fallen asleep.

Frowning, Danny scrambled to the floor, and contemplated waking Jazz to receive his answer. But he thought better of it. His sister was hardly the pleasant type to awaken too early, and experience told the child to let sleeping dragons lie.

The small boy quietly shuffled across the room, and, with some difficulty, crawled up to the wooden window seat before reaching for the window latch. After some effort, the windows silently swung open, and the cool night air rushed in, fluttering Danny's raven hair again.

There again was the ocean of stars; a bit harder to see now, but still just as lovely as before. Danny sighed in contentment as he rested his head against his folded arms, remembering Jazz's words.

_"Stars are always on fire. Even in the daytime."_

Somehow, that struck Danny as rather comforting; he wondered if the fallen star was still glowing somewhere, wherever it had landed. He hoped it was. After all, Jazz had said 'always,' and always was always. Jazz didn't lie.

The boy glanced at the sky once again, and wondered what 'North' was, or what it meant. But Po-something-or-other sounded nice. Pretty. He'd have to ask Daddy about it when he got home. Though Mommy was the one who usually had answers for things like this.

Orbs reflecting the winking lights, the child closed his eyes as fireflies drifted about the small house, little golden lights flickering on and off, like a wayfarer traveler's lantern passing in the night, icy cerulean eyes holding firelight.

* * *

End of part one. OUCH. A little too mushy for my taste, and too much use of imagery. D: I'm so, so sorry, everyone. I promise part two will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

The Promise of Polaris

_Siete preziosi. Il Polaris è sempre là._

Catching Falling Stars

Based on Pearl84's Checkmate. Like Vladimir Masters in his dark world, where bitterness is given unyielding precedence, Dhruva Tara, Polaris, or the North Star, remains forever constant. Though Danny notes that while one leads to a twisted and horrific future, the other glows in the darkness, pointing weary travelers ahead to home.

~(*)~

This update will hopefully come in time for the contest deadline...though I'm not really quite certain of how it will place. Ah, well. Anyway, anyhoo, my fingers are crossed, and I hope all goes well. ^^

Am still at my grandparents' cabin...though I am going home soon, which is always nice. Though I have to ask where the heck Summer went, *Sobs.* I'm going to have to say that this was a good one, all things considering.

Please, take care, everyone.

* * *

_Quote:_

_"I thought I saw,_

_A shooting star..._

_It did not make a sound._

_It was so high,_

_I can't be sure,_

_It ever touched the ground._

_But I am sure I saw it fell._

_And it brightened up my day..._

_Won't you say that you,_

_Thought you saw it, too,_

_So that I may feel this way?"_

_~(*)~_

_~A few months ago~_

* * *

_"I-It's….nice."_

_The words came out before a spellbound Danny could stop them, much as he'd attempted to bite the treacherous murmur back. But the teen could not help the awe pulsating through his veins when his startled blue orbs fell upon a colossal telescope that even a NASA technician might envy._

_The truth was, the room WAS...nice. Nicer then he would ever care to admit to the man he knew was smirking at him from across the starry chamber. But Danny refused to look at him, and so kept his eyes on the stars, heart thudding like the pace of a hummingbird's wing as he saw a dazzling flash of silver wink at him as it raced across the sky...or ceiling. He could not tell which._

_He swallowed, mouth extremely by this point._

_Okay, perhaps he was in lack of a better term, for this place was so much more then simply 'nice,' but..._

_He slowly turned around to get a better look at this odd utopia, and, at the sinking realization that he was completely surrounded by untold millions of stars, Danny's mouth dropped, mind practically blank. But nevertheless, his feet slowly directed the bemused younger halfa forwards once again, eyes fixated on the multiverses of stars twinkling in this...could it actually be a room?...simulation chamber._

_Everywhere, stars littered the chamber, thousands upon thousands twinkling translucently; small stars, large stars, enormous stars, all brilliantly glowing with all of the beauty and majesty the night could garnish them with in the darkness. Danny's eyes flashed back to the scope, fingertips unconsciously twitching. Already, he could imagine peering through one of the many lenses to..._

_He could feel the other occupant of the room setting cold blue eyes on him, but the teen continued to refuse looking at him. The last thing he needed was for his enemy to realize just how much he liked this room. How could he have missed this place?_

_...then again, exasperated as he had been with his captor deciding on an impromptu tour of the place after the teen had been here for over a month...he had to admit, there had been quite a few places Danny had yet to see. After awhile, it had become quite boring, but this place..._

_...this was any aspiring astronomer's dream come true. Danny continued to stare at the huge scope set in the middle of it all, complete with hundreds and hundreds of complex dials and gears set to focus the lens on any given point in a chamber that looked like it had no walls; a room that made one feel as if there were slipping out from Vlad's beautiful birdcage that was, no matter how one looked at it, a prison, and an exile-away from the world, far past the familiar skyline Danny so often called his sanctuary when things became too much...to what had once seemed unreachable and improbable to him...now perfectly reachable for trembling hands._

_But the euphoric enchantment was broken with the sound of an all-too familiar voice. A voice that, if the hybrid never heard again, it would be too soon._

_"I suppose," Vlad drawled, in answer to Danny's earlier comment. The boy would have scowled at any other time, but blue eyes were still fixated to the star spattered heavens, and thus, Danny spared himself the energy._

_Faintly, Danny heard footsteps echo from behind him, heard, but didn't really regard, so absorbed was he in the spectacle still before him, even as Vlad began to speak again._

_"Personally, I don't care for it. In fact," he added, his footsteps unnaturally loud in this unearthly chamber as the billionaire stepped carelessly towards the scope monitor from behind the teenage boy._

_"I don't even know why I had this room made."_

_Breaking free of his rapture, Danny's forehead wrinkled in disgust, but he said nothing, for a moment, his eyes lowering to the unseen floor beneath him, even as the all-too familiar bitterness began to churn up inside the boy's heart once again._

_To be honest, Danny didn't know, either. And, whatever the reason was, Danny was quite positive he wouldn't care. The older hybrid probably had so much ill-begotten gain, he carelessly cascaded it into any which way that randomly crossed his mind. And, the moment it became an inconveinence instead of a trophy..._

_...well, Danielle was living proof of it. Even something part human was so easily discarded in Vlad's world._

_Danny swallowed past the lump in his throat, eyes firmly fixated on the starry void beneath his feet. Hopelessness bubbled in the boy's stomach when he realized, with a sense of dawning horror, that Vlad probably applied the same term to him._

_But Danny wasn't so fortunate as to have a genuine chance of escape, as his young had. Once Vlad believed he had claimed something, by buying or shackling, he never let it go. Ever. This month, the worst one in his life, was living proof._

_It was why his rare slumber periods were haunted by the knowledge that he had sold himself to the man he hated so much. He was no better then one of the countless objects Vlad had shown him around this miserable place._

_Feeling sickened, Danny nonetheless answered Vlad's question in a quiet murmur as the man stepped over to a computer simulator near the archway._

_"Maybe because you have so much money that you don't know what to do with it."_

_The boy had not expected the billionaire to hear, but an answer-an almost derisive, conceited reply, floated back to him:_

_"Hmm…Yes, I think you're right."_

_The unexpected words fired so casually at him triggered a chain recation; Danny flushed, and bit the inside of his mouth as Vlad began to fiddle around the controls, seemingly nonchalant as Danny finally picked up his head to stare at the billionaire apparently too busy to notice._

_The boy's expression darkened. _

_Vlad could hardly appreciate the good fortune he'd enjoyed for years, when so many had so little in this world. Now that the coils of revulsion were tightening in Danny's stomach, it was a little nauseating, to be honest. Just how many people would kill for such a place to call their own, and be able to watch someone disregard it as if it were an easily discardable piece of rubbish?_

_But this was Vladimir Masters Danny was-unfortunately-thinking about. The man was so greedy, so grasping, for what simply could never be his, that he never regarded what he did have._

_Which, Danny found, at the end of the day, was really nothing. Danny had had a world better back in Amity Park with his friends and family; with his loved ones. The ones who gave his life purpose in its mountains, and its valleys. They were his everything. And the boy wouldn't trade them for Vlad's estate twice times. _

_Check that, he wouldn't make the trade for a hundred thousand times over this place. At the end of the day, while Danny held so little in comparison...he still had so much more then his arch-enemy would ever hold. Or understand._

_...or, at the very least, he had, once. Vlad had taken his everything from him. At the end of the day, this place was as meaningless as anything else here. He wasn't a naive child anymore. _

_After tugging a series of levers, the older hybrid smugly turned around to face him once again, but his smirk faded into confusion upon noting Danny's fallen expression. But the boy had already shifted his listless gaze._

_He wasn't a naive child anymore. Once a star fell, it...fell. It was gone. Just a steaming wreck in some deserted neck of a lonely wood. There was no going back for it, no return. Its world was gone, and glow depleted. No amount of polish or lavishing would change that. The old spark that had ignited its real fire-_

_Was gone. _

_And that..._

_...was that._

* * *

*~Present Day~*

A soft chink echoed in the chamber as Vlad lowered the small teacup back to the saucer, and checked the gold watch on his wrist, expression expectant. Just a few more hours until dawn. And then, well...

The young child had offered to look up the statistics for Venus' location, once the planet became more easily visible. Already, the man couldn't deny that he was excited. Saturn had been astonishingly, breathtakingly beautiful by itself...and Mars had been likewise. majestic, in its prime, proud enormity.

What had been even more astonishing was the sheer fact that the man was viewing such things...from so far across time and the known, charted universe that was their solar system. What lay beyond, if anything-pardoning cold infinity?

The idea was baffling to the man, but it seemed nothing short of fantastical for the young boy, who had eagerly supplied some of his own theories to the bemused man while the two had played video games just this afternoon...or, well...

The man checked his watch again, and smiled in mild amusement before stifling a yawn with his hand. Well...yesterday afternoon, anyways. Depending on how one looked at it, it was either quite late, or quite early-for either hybrid to be awake. But the idea of seeing yet another planet was far too tempting for the man, and now...

Vlad glanced up at the starry abyss before him, lost in thought as he watched the one star he could now locate-Polaris-twinkle overhead, a crown jewel in a sea of stars, which, to be honest, all looked the same to the man. But already, the excited young teenager had pointed out several stars the man had had to struggle to individualize from all the others, each with a name, each with a purpose, and an occasional story that the Greeks, Romans-or some other Ancient Civilization long since lost had given them.

It had been...good...to hear Danny eagerly tell tales he had read as a child, as the two passed the time talking about nothing. For whatever reason, the man had almost found it endearing, and...easy to talk to the boy. Much more relaxing and enjoyable then talking to his own fellow business executives.

...especially more so then some of his...former 'peers...'

Vlad's face darkened into a scowl, and his fingers slowly curled into a fist as the unpleasant memory of his last encounter with Mark Vazier swam before his eyes once again. He'd always found the asinine, spoiled man distasteful at best, and Stephanie always pulled a few disgusted expressions after she had had the unpleasant task of contacting him to schedule a few appointments or negotiations, but after the little stunt Mark had pulled at the party...

The man's knuckles began to turn starkly white, but the man hardly noticed as midnight eyes flashed red in the darkness.

...oh, how he wished Danny had requested that Carl turn arund after the two had made their exit two nights ago at the engagement. The idea of overshadowing the less-then-sober man and delving the idiot's head face-first into a large bowl of Grape Mango punch and shoving it again and again and again into cold, fruity goodness had its charm.

No one touched what was his. At least, not without paying dearly for it. And Mark HAD paid for it-with his company, his stature-for _everyone_ had seen the man disgrace himself-and estate. But it didn't seem quite enough for the man. Should Mark attempt his revenge-and Vlad was certain he would-by nosing into...places where he wasn't especially wanted, the billionaire would make him pay so much more dearly. As Masters, or as Plasmius.

At last, Vlad glanced at his shaking knuckles, and, with a few deep in and exhalations, forced himself to calm down, and very gradually, release his grasp.

There was no need to spoil the day with such calloused thoughts. Daniel would pick up in a heartbeat, which rather unsettled the man to some degree, but...

At last dispersing the vivid fantasy of leaving Vazier's head overturned in a large serving bowl, Vlad at last glanced at the boy, and the creases in his brow lightened somewhat. Danny was still bent over a small book that he had scurried to fetch from his room, expression impossible to see. After looking at him for a moment or so, Vlad turned his eyes to the star-strewn heavens above, expression inscrutable.

It seemed just yesterday that he had had this room installed after learning of Daniel's fascination with astrology with some...notes the man had mentally taken from the boy's habits after spying on him on an afternoon or two.

But spying was no longer necessary-a fact Vlad appreciated more then he really thought he would. Though Danny still seemed reluctant to speak of...'that fight,' or 'him,' whatever or whoever THEY were...Vlad was patient. He would wait for the boy to come to him. That, or he would gently prod-the man hoped to avoid pr ying, if possible-at impromptu points to knock the boy slightly off his guard. Not especially hard; just enough for Daniel to feel comfortable enough to talk about whatever had shaken him so deeply; to have left so profound a mark on such a young and vibrant spirit.

The idea of Daniel ever confessing his fears to anyone-particularly one he chose to view as his 'arch-nemesis'-was improbable. But never, never-in his wildest dreams, did Vlad expect to have what he now enjoyed with the boy. Had anyone told him of such a thing just months ago, the man would have laughed in their face.

Vlad lowered his eyes from the dark sky, choosing instead to pick up the tea he had retrieved just a little under an hour ago.

He made a promise to himself, and would follow it through to the end, despite the obstacles along the way. So long as he shared the...whatever it was he had with the boy he once loathed past reasoning...he would do whatever that was in his power to make the boy truly happy. Maddie...

The man swallowed.

...Maddie had been placed on hold for twenty years. He could wait-just a little while longer. Just enough to make Danny realize that he didn't need his loved ones as much as he so fervently believed, that he was perfectly safe and well cared-for HERE. With the one who could do more then ACCEPT him-

Understand him. Once Daniel realized that...things could only get better, so long as Vlad tread carefully, and redevised his old plans to shape a new one someday. One that would allow him to keep his bond with the younger halfa, and obtain the love of his life. Then...all would be well. There would be no need for scheming, no more gnawing cravings for love.

Twenty years ago, he had promised to win Madeline back. Now...he could have one better, and have the child that rightfully Vlad's. The man refused to believe that he couldn't have both. Someway, somehow...

...there was a way. He just knew it.

Vlad sighed, and leaned back, as Danny flicked a page. Again, the man glanced at the boy, expression thoughtful.

It was difficult to say what was more baffling, that Vladimir Masters, head of both DALV and VM industries; worldwide dominating chains...had spent the evening viewing unearthly marvels...or had been shown them by a fifteen year old child.

...after playing video games with said child, and being instructed on several star patterns and formats visible upon the holograms, and the scope.

But the boy's adoration for the stars was almost contagious. At times, Vlad could almost feel the magnetic tug Daniel felt radiating from the sky. Endless possibilty. So long as you had your own certainty, your one drive-or chain, as Vlad thought of the boy's absurd concepts of responsibility-it was as if the boy felt no limits, nor any bounds, so long as the skyline was open, and overflowing.

That trait was admirable...and a bit saddening, for one such as Daniel. But one day, one day, when the boy would finally be with Vlad willingly...he'd learn that there was no need for limits, for manacles, for chains to hold him down. His spectral side yearned for freedom; and Vlad could show him how to-

The man broke off in mid-thought as Danny raised his head for a brief moment to check a constellation, and, to the man's astonishment, he thought he saw a glittering trail from one of the boy's cerulean orbs.

Now slightly uncertain of himself, the man awkwardly glanced at the cups of tea beside the two, at a loss for what to say.

...did the boy have something in his eye? Or...

Vlad fidgeted slightly as Danny shifted from his position, once buoyant expression now downtrodden. Unnerved, Vlad glanced back at the thousands of brilliant stars glowing contently around the two like a haze of translucent fireflies, still at a loss. Daniel rarely liked to be confronted on his own feelings or thoughts, and was so often at a loss at sharing any of them. More then often, he strayed to his temper, or shrank back from the subject back to Vlad, which the man found not only annoying at times, but downright disconcerting.

It was enough to make many a teenager insecure, and a little put-on. Was that how Daniel felt?

At last, reluctantly obeying the gentle prodding in the...link, or whatever the world it was he had with the boy, the man cleared his throat.

"Daniel?" he asked casually, hoping he sounded fairly nonchalant, and forced his best poker face on.

The man cast the boy sitting next to him a puzzled glance, but the child suddenly seemed quite preoccupied with the small constellation book in his map, face almost buried beneath the pages. Vlad's brow creased, and, for a moment, he considered tugging at the halfa's shoulder.

As if acting on reflex, his hand uncertainly rose, but Vlad faltered, and drew back as Danny withdrew his face from the book, small smile deadlocked on his face. Vlad's uncertainty deepened into a small frown.

He knew that smile well, and didn't like it, one little bit. It was a horrible, fake smile-a smile that was no smile it all-one the man rarely saw these days, and enjoyed the fact immensely. Danny used that smile when he had something to hide.

And the boy was a wretched liar.


End file.
